


Day 4 - Mirror sex

by eloquentmydear



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Robert Sugden, Comeplay, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hotel Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Submissive Robert, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, a little bit, at the end, bottom robert, dominant Aaron, implied - Freeform, loosely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/pseuds/eloquentmydear
Summary: Written for Kinktober. Boyfriends era 2.0 hotel visit. Aaron fucks Robert in the mirror.





	Day 4 - Mirror sex

**Author's Note:**

> They went away to a hotel for the night on the 17th May '18, I picture this as one of their many destructions to the room that they mentioned on the 18th.

“Look at _you_ ,” Aaron growled against his ear, “god, you look _amazing_ like this.”

Robert flustered, couldn’t decide where to put his hands. Aaron was sat on the side of a hotel bed, feet on the floor, Robert on his lap, both facing the mirror that was hung on the wardrobe. His thick cock was buried all the way inside the blonde’s arse, making him pink and sweaty and broken, and the tiny circles he was making with his hips were making Robert’s own hardness weep.

He glanced up at the mirror, and the ravenous look Aaron was giving him in their reflection made him look away, feeling stupidly shy, but the younger man quickly caught his chin, tilted his head forwards again.

“No, Robert. _Look_.”

Aaron’s other arm wrapped around him, hand splaying against his abdomen, and Robert moaned helplessly as he caught the man’s unyielding gaze again.

“Your nipples look like they could cut glass,” he laughed proudly, stroking his thumb over one, making his lover twitch and softly whimper.

“Aaron,” he breathed, one hand moving to dig his fingers into the man’s thigh and other hand staying where it was, fisting the bedsheets.

“No, come on, behave, let me do it,” Aaron said, and Robert could tell it was a warning, teeth grazing one of his earlobes. He hung his head for a moment, then looked back up, taking a deep, shaky breath, and the younger gave an approving smirk. “Good boy,” he playfully nipped Robert’s pale neck, then brought his attention back to their reflection. He groaned. “Look how much you’re leaking, _fuck_ , your dick’s so wet.”

He ran one finger up Robert’s shaft, made him whine and wriggle in his lap and the fingers on his thigh grip tighter, collecting some of his precome, and brought it to the man’s mouth. Robert obediently took the offered finger between his lips, licking it clean, and Aaron rocked his hips appreciatively.

“Fuck, good boy,” he grunted, shoved a second digit in, “so good, aren’t you just fucking gorgeous for me?” He sucked on Robert’s neck, keeping his eyes fixed to their faces in the mirror, the blonde’s red mouth working his wet fingers like they did his cock. “So pretty, Rob.”

Robert adjusted his position, shifted a little further into Aaron’s lap, and used his feet for leverage on the carpet to lift himself, so he could see some of his lover’s shaft while the tip was still in him. He sank down, watching it all disappear inside him, and moaned around Aaron’s fingers, who caught on immediately.

“Oh, you watching, huh?” He teased, freeing his slippery fingers to play with one of Robert’s hard nipples. He leaned back a little and spread his legs, pulled Robert’s thighs apart with his free hand. “Show me, then.”

The older repeated his actions with a better view now, nearly releasing Aaron’s long cock from his body before sliding himself back down it, arse engulfing it, and they both let out a filthy noise.

“Fuck, I love seeing that. I could watch this all day,” Aaron sighed, putting a hand flat on the mattress so he could lift himself, and with little warning began a solid pace of thrusting into Robert’s tight hole. The blonde cried out and froze where he was, muscles tensed with the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Aaron’s cockhead hammering his prostate like his length was designed especially for Robert’s body.

When Aaron pinched his nipple, he knew he was hurtling towards his orgasm, and started bucking back against the younger man’s thrusts, grasping his thigh hard enough that Aaron would have bruises the shape of his fingertips. His thighs were twitching, and he couldn’t stop moaning his name.

“Go on, pretty boy – come for me,” Aaron panted, rolling his nipple and keeping his pace, and after a few more thrusts, Robert let out a familiar wail. The brunette heard someone in the room next door bang on the wall, and as Robert’s arse clenched rhythmically around him, he groaned extra loudly just to piss them off. He grabbed the blonde’s hips to work his fluttering hole down his cock at his own pace, and when Robert whimpered with oversensitivity, it pushed him to the edge, and he let his orgasm take him with the last few thrusts, moaning and resting his forehead on his lover’s sweaty back as his balls drained in him.

He was still catching his breath, eyes closed, when Robert sat upright in his arms with an abrupt, alarmed, “Oh my god! I got the mirror!”

Aaron looked up over the man’s shoulder, saw the embarrassed and horrified expression underneath his mop of blonde first, then found what he was looking at – a shot of Robert’s come, now dribbling down the glass. He burst into giggles and flopped back against the mattress, told Robert to shut up about what the housekeeping would think and lie down and kiss him.


End file.
